sailor moon L the 6th season
by heart of ice 101
Summary: seiyas back! but his on a new mission, sailor Sun, Earth, Lover and Striker appear SEIYA/USAGI MINA/YATEN MINOKO/TAIKI AMI/GREG REI/TUXEDO MASK chap 1 redone
1. Chapter 1 mixed feelings

_Okay peeps this is my first story so be nice XD enjoy!_

_(I don't own sailor moon (I wish))_

Chapter 1: Sparkle

It had been almost 3 weeks since Seiya's departure and Usagi sat on the park bench swinging slowly back and forth looking at the ring mamoru had given her, it was night time and the large white moon's gentle light shone down on the city and on its princess who looked at her ring admiring it glittering in the moonlight. She sighed remembering the day mamoru had given it to her

"_I love you uksa-ko" _

Mamoru's words echoed in her mind as she stopped her swinging, she closed her eyes and felt the cool nights breeze blow her hair around her as she thought about the last few weeks. The sailor senshi had grown apart, with no more evil to fight they had no more reasons to see each other, Ami had begun spending a lot of her time doing after school club activities or more recently hanging out with Greg who had just moved back to town. Since Rei went to another school Usagi didn't see her much unless she went to visit the shrine and then Rei was always too busy to hang out. Mina was busy with idol auditions and had just found a manager who was helping her get puplicity and stat recording her first song which she had promised to be a huge hit. But there was the other set of words that had been ecoeing in her mind for 2 weeks "I'm moving Usagi" Mako's word still hung in her thoughts. Mako was leaving, the sailor scouts would not be complete with out Jupiter there fighting next to them. But then she remembered there really was no more fighting the world wwas at peace. They had all tried to transform but it didn't work, Luna had told them that there wands would only work if they felt an evil energy. And worst of all, she felt as though she and her mamo-chan were drifting apart, nothing had been the same after the final fight against galaxia. He had become more distant and rarely said I love you to her and when he did the words were empty even forced , but what made it worse was that she could here the same emptiness in her voice when she said it too. And then there was Seiya, she remembered him leaving and felt stupid for letting him leave like that 'we'll be friend forever' seriously it had take3n her 2 hours after he left to get what he had said. She didn't realize how much she would miss him, he had become the spark in her life with Mamoru gone and her day seemed empty with out him. She opened her eyes and looked up at the starry sky. "I hope your alright, Seiya"

/scene change/

Fighter was walking down the long hallway in front of Healer and Maker , at the end of the hall was a narrow door that stretched all the way to the ceiling. On the door was a sign written in the kakyuu language 'royal quarters, do not enter without authorization' the princess had called them to her chambers urgently she had news for them that had to be given to them in person. Two guards in heavy armor stood at the door with their spears crossed in front of the door. They withdrew their spears when they saw the starlight's approach. Without a word they pushed aside the heavy door with ease and walked in. They bowed at the sight of their princess who was waiting for them.

"you called for us princess? Fighter asked looking up at her.

"Please friends, there is no need to bow before me." kikuyu said sweetly motioning for them to stand up.

"But you're our princess." Healer said looking up at her.

"I wish to be only be known to you as a friend." she said walking over to healer and motioning for her to get up too. They obeyed and stood up. "forgive me, but you still haven't answered my question." Fighter said.

"Ahh yes I have some rather interesting news for you all." Kakyuu said walking over to an open window and letting the cool nights air blow over her skin.

"Do you remember Lover and Striker?" she asked them still facing away from them. A wave of saddness swept over them as she said their names. The starlights hung their heads.

"Yes of cause princess." they all said at once.

"I'm sending you on a new mission, I'm sending you all back to Earth." all the starlights heads jerked up, it was unexpected, even though they longed for earth they never thought they were going back.

"I know that you all left a part of your hearts on earth so that is why I'm sending you but also just before we left earth the first time I felt Lovers energy, it was so faint I thought I had imagined it but I felt it again yesterday, it was really strong, so strong it reached us from earth. That is the other reason you are going back, the starlights are broken, you must find Lover and Striker to complete the starlight circle. You will begin singing again but with a different message, so that Lover and striker will be drawn to you." the princess finished still looking at them thy stood shocked, speechless. Lover and Striker were alive? "do you accept your new mission?" princess kakyuu asked looking in to fighters eyes.

"we accept" all the starlights said at once.

"you leave immediently, ill call your familys, cancel any plans you had and make arrangements for you on earth. I want you to continue singing but this time I want you to send a message to your lost starlights, even if they have no memories of there lives here, they should still be drawn to you." the princess said walking them over to the balcony.

"thank you princess, we'll keep you informed." fighter said "thank you starlights, and good luck" princess kakyuu said just before they shone brightly and flew up to the night sky as shooting stars.


	2. Chapter 2 excitment

_Hey I'm back for chapter 2! Love it, hate it, review it! XD_

Usagi lay snoring on her bed it was 7 o'clock Saturday morning and she had had a late night arguing with her mum and Luna about being out after dark. Suddenly her pink mobile phone started buzzing loudly. Usagi moaned and rolled over causing the sleeping Luna to fall off the bed and crash to the floor. "usagi, get up." Luna said sleepily picking herself up and jumping on Usagi's bed.

"go away" usagi moaned blindly swiping at the cat then pulling the covers over her head.

"USAGI!" Luna yelled in her ear but not loud enough so that Usagi's mum would hear. Usagi moaned again and reached for her phone.

"hello?" she yawned

"_Usagi! Its something!! its something!! Meet me out side the crown ASAP!"_

"Minako?" Usagi asked wondering what the hell was goning on.

"_well duh! Now move your but_!" then all Usagi could hear was a dial tone. She sighed and swaged out of her bed she slowly pulled on a light blue sundress noting that it was a fine morning.

"this better be good" she yawned quickly getting a pop tart from her mum and walking out the door. She slowly walked down the street.

"what do you think mina wants?" Luna asked usagi walking beside her.

"I don't know but she now owes me a milkshake for getting up this early on a Saturday" said usagi suddenly seeing minako running towards them.

"usagi! what took you so long? common this way"mina said grabbing usagis hand and starting to drag her forward.

"but I don't want to!" usagi complained trying to pull the other way

"when you see what's at the crown you will" mina said pulling harder making usagi run with her. Luna quickly hurried behind them. They soon reached the Crown and usagi lent against the wall puffing.

"I'll get you for this" usagi said still trying to get her breath.

"yeah, yeah now get up I asure its worth it." mina said grabbing usagis hand and pulling her towards a group of girls crowded around the Crowns window.

"okay usagi our target is to get to get to the window and to come back out alive." mina said starting to worm her way through the crowd of squealing girls. Usagi started doing the same ignoring the complants of the other girls when she pushed passed them. when she got to the middle of the crowd. she looked to she what had drawn so many peoples attention. she gasped.

* * *

..................

........

....

...

..

.

.

.

3 lights reunion concert.

those 4 words so simple yet Usagi couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I told you it would be worth it." mina shouted over all the other girls. usagi slowly nodded bedore looking down and seeing the ticket price. her chin hit the pavement.

"15000 yen?!" she yelled pulling at her pony tails

"how in hell am going to afford that? thats like 3 months allowance!" she yelled pulling harder. she sighed and hung her head then crawled out of the crowd. she sat on the pavement and sighed again.

"its okay usagi, im sure your mum will lend you the money if you some work around the house." mina said patting usagi on the back.

"maybe" usagi said quietly getting up and walking back to her house.

"poor usagi" mina murmered then walked away too.

"I'm home." usagi said talking off her shoes and putting on her slippers.

"usagi!?oh there you are, this arrived for you." usagi mum said walking over to her from the kitchen and handing her an envolope. "oh? thanks." she said taking it from her mother. she wondered who would have sent her a letter while she opened it. her eyes lit up at its contents and she let out a little squeal. she took out he concert ticket and back stage pass. she danced around in a circle holding them to her chest. then she noticed another peice of paper in the envolope.

_odango, _

_we're all looking forward to seeing you and your friends, don't be late, _

Seiya

10 hours later

"jeez usagi, how do you handle this much hair every day?" rei asked pulling as hard as she could trying to untangle a knot in usagis hair.

"I'm used to it." usagi said gritting her teeth against the pain. she let out a lungful of hair when the knot finally undid and the brush slid through the rest of her hair. the rest of the senshis had got tickets in the mail too and they had all come over to usagis to get ready. usagi was wearing her hair in her usual stile along with long black pants with pink high heals and hot pink strapless top. rei was wearing a red cocktail dress, Ami was wearing denim shorts with a strapless blue top that ended at her waist and dark blue gloves that ended at her elbows with some black slip-on shoes. minako was wearing a orange holter neck shirt that ended at her waist with dark blue jeans and leather boots. and though they were excited and happy they could all feel as though there was a gaping hole in there group. a place that could only be filled by makoto.

"common guys we have to go soon, it starts at 7:30 and we have to get there early or were gonna be stuck at the back." minako saidaplying the last toughes of make-up on her face. they all nodded and quickly got up cheaking them selves in the mirror and fixing little things before they walked out of the house and into usagis mums car. "here we go" usagi thought a small smile of excitment appearing on her mouth.

_thanks for reading, if you think the spellings bad just tell me and ill fix it up. also i want a vote on wether to have ami/tiaki or ami/greg as a pai. sorry this chapter took so long i just went back to school and things have been all ova the place._

_ily_

_heart of ice_101_


	3. Chapter 3 old friends and new enemies

_Hey every 1, here's another chap please more reviews! Good or bad I just want to know what you think so I can get better_

_ily_

_I don't own sailor moon_

**Chapter 3 old friends' new enemies'**

It was getting hard for her to breathe, sweat trickled down her face and she prayed to whatever god was out there that she might get out of this alive. They had arrived a little late because of traffic and that had landed them right in the mosh pit. (I you don't know what a most pit is it's the most crowded part of the dance floor.) The music was blaring and lights flashing, she hadn't even gotten a glance of the 3 lights because of all the tall people blacking her view. but she could hear him singing, they played a few of the old songs with some they had writen while they were 'away'. Suddenly she was enveloped in a blinding light, she blinked and all she saw was white exept the figures of 3 other 16 year old girls.

"guys!" usagi exclamed getting there attention.

"Usagi!" they all said at once.

"hey odango!" said a farmiliar voice. They all returned to see yaten, taiki and seiya walking slowly towards them.

'We were just seeing if you had arrived safely, it's good to see you all,

"yea were all so happy to hear from you, but why didn't you come to see us or even call?" usagi asked running over to the 3 lights and wrapping her arms around seiya, the rest of the inner sailors ran just behind her and gave all the 3 lights hug after they had managed to pry usagi off seiya.

"Oh usagi, did I see you in the mosh pit?" yaten asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, why?" she asked frowning.

"You better get out of there, it dangerous a girl almost died after falling over once, no one noticed and just danced all over her. (True story)" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, we'll see you after the show; we'll be in our dressing rooms."

Taiki said just before there was another flash of light and everything turned back to what it was before. Usagi pushed and shoved as hard as she could try to get out of the mosh pit. When she finally cleared she put her hands on her knees panting, feeling the cool night's air wash over her. There were still plenty of people around but they were scatted around not packed together like the mosh pit. She then saw the rest of the gang emerge from the crowd also panting. She ran over to them.

"Usagi, do you know what I just realised?" mina said still panting.

"What?" usagi asked fixing her hair which had gone everywhere?

"We survived!"

"Yea!" usagi said giving her a high five. ami, and rei sweat dropped. They turned to the stage when the song ended and an announcement sounded that the next song would be the last. When 'search for your love' started the group began to dance to the beat. All but usagi. For once she was really listening to the song and she felt something, wrong, cold. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a knot of worry twist in her stomach. She frowned 'what's goin on?' she wondered as she scanned the crowd, no one else seemed to have felt it. She shook her head 'maybe it's just my imagination ' she thought as the song ended and people started to leave.

"Common usagi, let's go and see the 3 lights" mina said pulling her toward the back stage access area. They showed there passes and kept on walking until the found the room with 3 stars on it and said PRIVATE CHANGE ROOM.

'This must be it" ami said then knocked. They waited for a few seconds

"Come in!" they heard taiki yell. They did as they were told and entered. The change room was tidy with red wall and gold carpet; there was a bathroom in a little room at the back of the room. There was 3 full length mirrors on the wall, chairs and a wardrobe. There was also a cabinet with makeup and stuff like that on top.

"Hey odango!"Seiya said, he was sitting in a lazy chair across the room. With a bottle of water in hand.

"Seiya! so it is true you are back." usagi exclaimed running across the room and leaning down to give him a hug. To her surprise he didn't return it, he just sat there. Frowning she stood back up and walked back over to her other friends who had entered the room too. "So why have you come back? We thought you had gone back to your home world." Ami said blushing slightly when taiki walked in from the bathroom with no shirt on.

"We missed you of couse! And plus that plus was a bit dull without my leading lady" seiya said winking at usagi. Usagi blushed and looked at the floor.

"Now you're backing what you are going to do?" ami asked taiki.

"Dunno, probably the same things we were doing last time, you know. Singing, going to parties, poetry that kind of stuff." tiaki said back.

"So has anything interesting happened while we were gone?" yaten asked speaking for the first time. Mina had noticed that he hadn't even looked at her, no not like he was trying not to, it seemed like she wasn't even there to him.

"Not much, it seems like we can't transform until there is a new enemy and minoko moved so it's just the four of us now." usagi said looking at yaten.

"hmm." yaten said taking his hair out of its ponytail and turning to the mirror began to brush it. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say. Suddenly a panting man flew into the room leaning on the door for support.

"Mr. lights sirs. The paparazzi are flooding through the ours; I don't know how long security will hold them off! You better get there so they will calm down. Sir's." the man said still panting.

"Oh okay, girls were going to have to finish this later okay? How about Usagi's house after you finishes school tomorrow? Okay great!" seiya said as he and the other lights walked out the door with the man without a backward glance or waiting for a response.

"That was weird." Mina said frowning.

"Yeah, they have changed so much." rei said. As the group of four began walking out the door. As they walked down the corridor and back into the stadium were the concert had been held. They stopped as soon as they walked out the door. They stood there shivering, stunned by what they saw.

"What the hell is going on?" usagi asked gazing at the sight in front of them.

_Well that it for chap 3... Next chapters going to be good but....._

_I'm not putting it up until I get 20 reviews! Ha-ha you have to review now. _

_Lol_

_Heart of ice_101_


	4. looking through the ice

_Okay I have no idea what happened to Katuga (the snow queen chick in one of the movies) so in this story she was weakened and sealed away or went away or something._

A young woman wiped her gloved hand across the glass mirror in front of her. Two figures behind her moved in closer to look in the glass. "The pieces are in place." The one closest to mirror said watching a scene form on the mirror. 4 girls walking through the halls trying to find a way out of the backstage part of the concert hall. "Did you take care of the false queen?" she asked the people behind her.

"Yes your highness. She was surprisingly easy; the others must have greatly weakened her."

"Katuga, was part of your family though, aren't you saddened by her death?" the other asked frowning.

"That old woman tried to take my crown many times, she was nothing but a nuisance, plus her star seed is needed, it will give me extra strength." She said holding out her hand. One of her followers walked forward and handed her a jewelled box. The leader opened it; the light coming from the inside glittered off her crystal blue eyes. She reached inside and brought the contents out, it hovering just above her hand. The light blue star seed hovered above her hand before it suddenly shattered into millions of pieces. The pieces settled onto her palm before absorbing into her body. She smiled feeling the extra power flowing into her body, finishing with an extra glow from her eyes. Turning back to the mirror she formed an ice cold electric spark in the palm of her hand. "Let's begin." She murmured as the spark flashed and disappeared.

Usagi shivered as she tried to force her legs trough knees deep snow. It was everywhere, and the air was so cold it bit into their skin. Once they got to the road Rei hailed a taxi and they climbed inside. "Okay what is going on? When we went in there it was the end of summer and suddenly it's the dead of winter, is it me or is that not normal?" Minako asked the others from her position at the front of the cab.

"Could it be Katuga again?" Ami asked digging through her purse for her computer; once she found it she started analysing the atmosphere and composition of the snow etc.

"It can't be her" Rei said "we was too weak and she's sealed in another dimension."

"Your right it's not her." Ami said typing on the computer. "The mystical energy is simular but not the same. For one thing it's..." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "it's much, much stronger."

"Stronger the Katuga? Oh man," Usagi said hanging her head. "I thought things would go back to normal now." She finished as the cab pulled up to her house.

_Finally has started writing agai. Hope u like it, will update again soon I promise._

_Heartofice._


End file.
